


Alone Together

by An_Indirect_Kiss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Banter, Humour, Lance has crush on Keith, M/M, More of the Same, Pining Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn, Stranded alone on a planet together, Won't admit it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Indirect_Kiss/pseuds/An_Indirect_Kiss
Summary: Lance and Keith are stranded on an icy planet together. Forced to work together they discover the mystery of the reason behind the malfunction of their lions and also of the many broken ships littered across the planets surface. To add to their challenges Lance faces another growing problem, his developing feelings towards Keith.





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo everybody. I wanted to make a story with a similar layout to the Voltron series and so I plan to write 13 books with their own mini plot that helps develop the overall one. Just to let you know all critique is wanted and welcomed. I hope you enjoy reading my story!

Falling through the sky was not a great way to start a morning. Though Pidge would argue that starting a morning without coffee was worse.

The Blue Lion fell, inching closer to the ground with every coming second. It was an icy expanse littered with Galra ships that both Lance and Keith have been sent to scout. Hurtling at such a speed nauseated Lance who decided to leave the role of puking to Hunk. Coincidentally enough not only Blue was falling but also alongside too was the red lion.

“Come on girl,” Shouted Lance desperately yanking at the joysticks in Blue Lion’s control panel. The ground was close. Too close. Gritting his teeth, Lance braced for impact. This is going to be one hell of a ride. The force of hitting the ground at such an altitude overwhelmed Lance in unbearable pain leaving his muscles aching. Oh quiznak. Lance groaned loudly and banged his head against the control panel. It was almost as bad as the experience where they were free falling blinded. A failed attempt at Lance trying to prove his dominance over Keith. Lance pressed the button on his helmet and tried to contact Pidge. Nothing happened. He tried to call her again faintly annoyed. Again nothing happened. Lance spammed the button over and over for minutes. “Work stupid button!”

“You’re wasting your time,” said Keith, standing cross armed outside. He had a red puffer jacket with fur at the edge of his hood. “Get out here and help me check Red’s engine.”

Lance glanced at the frozen surface. “But it's cold outside,” He whined. It was a frozen plateau with the only changes in terrain being the crash sites of the numerous ships and statues of ice carved by the wind and weather. 

Keith looked at Lance with a deadpan expression.“Then put on a puffer jacket.”

Lance pouted. “I forgot to bring it,” he said tugging at his normal clothes. 

Keith rolled his eyes. “Of course. And whose fault is that?” 

“Yours. You should have reminded me.” Lance stepped outside, the biting air chilling his face. Rubbing his arms, Lance shivered. On the other hand Keith was quite snug and this annoyed Lance. They both walked over to Red. Keith removed the screws from the panel and revealed Red’s engine. Together, they checked the engine, Lance did most the work while Keith stood to the side and held the tools. After an hour of this lance gave up. He gestured towards red.“There seems to be nothing wrong with the engine.”

Keiths eyebrows furrowed together. “Well check again.”

Lance yawned from boredom, “Yeah nah. You can if you want but I’m going to rummage through ruins maybe I can find something cool.”

“Fine,” said Keith in an outburst of rage. He gave lance the cold shoulder and stared steadily at the engine pretending as if Lance weren’t there. Hmm what's with Keith this time.

Lance walked over to the nearest ruin and inspected it. A Galra ship, cargo carrier, off to deploit some weapons in huge wooden crates which was now was splinters scattered across the ground. Nothing interesting. He kicked a piece of debris. Lance found the control panel of the leftover ship, deciding to check the engine he took the panel off. Everything seemed to work fine and in good conditions. Although unlike Hunk and Pidge, Lance had little skill with mechanics so there could be every chance that Lance was completely wrong. Lance did this check for multiple of ships nearby. Strangely enough he could find no reason for their crash just like their Lions. They stopped midday to have a lunch break and after that Keith decided to stop sulking and help Lance. Together they collected resources of interest that they would give pidge to have a look. The problem was how would they get back on their ship. 

While Keith was rummaging through one of the non-galra ships Lance stumbled across an entry to a cave. “Hey” he called cupping his hands around his mouth, “Anyone in there!” It was deadly silent. Lance being Lance of course decided to enter. Deadly sharp icicles hung from the roof and crystals grew from the ground. The deeper he went the bigger and more colourful the crystals were. His hand trailed across them, admiring the beauty of the cave. Something scuttled across the ground behind him but when he glanced back there was nothing there. A cold tingling sensation went down his spine. He started to back away slowly. He bumped into a cold, scaly, unknown creature. He turned around to face a huge spider like being. Its body was armed in scales and its eyes were a deep red colour. Lance screamed, “OH QUIZNAK! A LITTLE HELP HERE.” Quickly, he ran around the creature and sprinted for the exit of the cave. At the same time Keith did the opposite. Keith pulled out his bayard expecting it to turn into a sword but it didn't. Instead he had to use his dagger, not a very efficient weapon for a creature the size of that but the next best thing. The creature tailed Lance who ran towards Keith. They couldn’t outrun the spider it would be impossible. Keith raised his dagger and took a lucky shot aiming it at one of the icicles. The icicle fell slicing into the spider's body. Keith snatched back his dagger and ran with lance. It wouldn’t be able to keep the creature down forever. They got out of the creatures reach, huffing. 

Lance leaned on blue, breathing heavy. “Wow. That was a close one,” he said.

Keith wiped the sweat from his eyebrows, exhilaration still clinging to his body. “You’re just lucky I decided to come to your rescue.” Keith zipped open his puffer jacket revealing a t-shirt clung to his abdomen. Lance caught himself staring at it for far too long. Keith raised his arms in confusion, “Why are you looking at me like that for? I'm just hot.” 

Lance could feel the back of his neck burn at that last sentence. “I wasn’t looking at you, my mind was just wondering.” he said defensively. On a quick change of topic, “I'm hungry.”

Keith nodded, “Let’s call it a day.” 

An armful of the broken cargo boxes was collected by both of them. After the umptenth time they actually managed to get the fire roaring. Lance rubbed his hands over the fire. “Ahh, so warm.” He glanced at Keith who was staring deeply into the flames. “It could almost melt your heart.”

Keith looked up with a deadpan expression, “It's going to take a lot more than that.”

A smirk played on Lance's lips. He leaned in forward and said, “Touche mullet.”  
Panic filled Lances brain when he realised how flirtatious he sounded. Using the rations sachets Keith stored away in Red they cooked Just add water beef stew. They ripped opened a packet and poured the contents into a makeshift pot, taking turn stirring. Some of the brown goop bubbled over the side. Keith, whose turn it was to stir wasn’t paying any attention instead he was staring off into the sunset. 

Lance waved a hand over Keith's vision. “Anyone home?”

Keith blinked a couple times awakening from his daze. He looked down at the stew and said “It’s done. Lets eat.” Keith served it up into two plastic bowls. Sitting there, they ate in silence while gazing off into the sky in silence. It was a spectacular sight; Green and rose pink lights illuminated the sky in brilliance. They looked at the aurora lights in wonder.

Lance pointed towards it, “Can you believe it? It's like the northern lights on earth.” Lance choked up with emotion on the last word just thinking about earth made him miss his family.

Keith smiled slightly, “Yeah, I wish the others could experience it with us.” Lance knew that he was really just wanting to have Shiro here. Always too busy pining after him, Lance thought bitterly. Lance shoveled the last of his food into his mouth. Keith finished his meal just after him. 

Standing up, Lance stretched and yawned. Lances tried his hardest to sound casual as he said “Imma hit the sack. Night.” Lance turned around and began to walk to his lion.

Keith put a hand on Lance's shoulder to stop him. “We are going to have to share a sleeping bag.” 

“What no,” Lance spluttered, “No way in hell am I going to sleep with someone of the likes of you,”

Keith eyebrows furrowed together in slight annoyance, “You're going to have to. You might have survived the day wearing just your skimpy jacket but the temperatures drop to unnatural lows that will freeze you to death.”

“Fine,” said Lance. “But don’t expect me to cuddle you.”

After stamping out the dying embers and cleaning the bowls, they retired to the blue lion for the night. Keith neatly laid down the sleeping bag on the seat which was pushed back to make a temporary bed. Both took turns to awkwardly get into the sleeping bag. It was cramped and tight which meant the only way they could both share was if they spooned. Lance being tallest was the bigger spoon. Lance awkwardly shuffled around so that his crotch was not touching Keith. Keith rested his head against the pillow and shut his eyes. “Night,” Keith whispered. Lance felt aware of the heat rising in his face. A short passage of time passed, eventually Keith began to snore softly. Surprisingly enough it began oddly soothing to Lance and he too drifted off into unconsciousness.


End file.
